


That Time Roger Got a Kitten

by xgoingdownx



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Domesticity, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xgoingdownx/pseuds/xgoingdownx
Summary: At the suggestion of Freddie, Roger buys you a kitten





	That Time Roger Got a Kitten

“Fred, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean I know she likes cats but I don’t know that she actually wants one,” Roger sighed, holding a small kitten in his lap.

“She’ll love him- trust me. How could she refuse this precious thing?” Freddie replied and softly rubbed the purring kitten’s head.

Freddie had somehow convinced Roger that you would be head over heels to have a cat in the house the two of you shared. After a few weeks of looking, he finally found one that seemed perfect for the two of you. He had cheekily named him “TomTom” - being a male cat or a “tomcat” he felt it suited because the name was two-fold.

You were expected home soon so Freddie left Roger alone with the new addition, wishing him luck but knowing he wouldn’t truly need it. Roger stroked TomTom’s fur while waiting for you to come through the front door. The kitten jumped from his lap as you turned the lock and stepped inside.

A soft chirrup sound brought your eyes to the floor where a little ball of fur was weaving between your feet. You weren’t sure if you should pick it up or not at first, but soon enough Roger came around the corner and pulled it up off the floor.

“Hey babe,” he greeted you, offering a swift peck on your cheek.

“Hi, so when did we get this little thing?” you question, rubbing the tiny fuzzball.

“Uh, well, just this afternoon. His name is Tom Tom, Freddie said you’d love him,” Roger was clearly nervous about introducing you to the newest member of the house.

“Tom Tom, eh? That’s a funny name,” you took the kitten from, smiling. “But he’s adorable. Much like his Daddy.”

“What’s wrong with his name?” Roger furrowed his eyebrows and cocked his head at you.

“It’s just silly sounding, don’t you think?”

He shook his head, the two of you walking into the living room. The evening went by quickly, both of you spending it watching television and playing with TomTom.

When the time came for you to sleep the kitten followed you curiously into the bedroom. It seemed he was already getting attached to the pair of you just as much as you had fallen in love with him. Roger wasn’t especially keen on sharing the bed with a cat, but you convinced him to let him stay anyway. He slept at the foot of your bed at least, leaving in the middle of the night to wander around the house. Morning brought him right back to you, though, meowing for food as he stood between yours and Roger’s face.

Roger was oblivious to the noise since he was quite a heavy sleeper, so you begrudgingly got up and went to the kitchen. TomTom purred happily at your feet as you filled his bowl while making yourself a cup of coffee.

“I still think you have a funny name, but I can’t help it if Roger chose it. He would name you after part of his drum kit instead of something reasonable,” you were chattering away while he ate his breakfast, not knowing Roger was standing in the doorway.

“I don’t think it’s an unreasonable name, you know,” he spoke up, taking your attention away from the cat.

“Roger, most people don’t name their animals after instruments.”

“We’re not most people, darling,” he responded, pulling you into his arms.

It was a week before you started really getting used to the name Roger had given the kitten. You didn’t want to let him know that, though, after you had given him such a hard time over it all. You’d whisper to the kitten about how you secretly thought his name was adorable, especially since he liked hanging around and laying on Roger’s drum kit. That last bit he didn’t appreciate, mostly because the little bugger still had his claws and one of his favorite things to do was use them on things he wasn’t supposed to.

One quiet evening you were prying TomTom off Roger’s stool that sat in front of the drums, whispering to him, “You tiny gremlin, Daddy’s gonna banish you from this room soon enough if you don’t stop that.” He just mewed at you and stared up as you held him against your chest.

“My little Tommy boy, such a pest sometimes,” you pressed a kiss to his furry head. “Don’t let Daddy know I call you that- he’ll never let me hear the end of it,” you sighed, putting him back on the ground.

“Call him what?” Roger had been listening the whole time, watching you from across the room.

Shit.

“Nothing, babe, I was just getting him off your stool,” you replied nonchalantly.

“‘Tommy boy’? Is that what you call him when I’m not around?” he grinned, stepping closer to you.

“What? I didn’t say that I said he was a gremlin!”

“Yeah I heard that, too, but I’m more interested in what you said after that,” he was deliberately teasing you now.

You crossed your arms over your chest, “Okay, fine, what if I do call him that?”

“All this time you’ve made fun of his name but you really like it, don’t you?”

“It’s not that bad,” you mumbled as he pulled you into his arms. “But don’t get a big head over it.”

Roger managed to hold it over your head for another few days, but eventually, the fun wore off and things returned to normal. TomTom became a big part of your little family, even though he was eventually exiled from Roger’s practice room for tearing up his drum kit one too many times. You even got him a playmate, though Roger allowed you to name it this time around.


End file.
